The next generation
by Yuukinokai
Summary: 20 years passed and Tsuna had two children with Kyoko. Now they are the one who'll have to fight to become vongola undicesimo. The situation get worst when the Vermillion family decides to take over the Vongola family. Now, now, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Khr fanfic. I hope you like it. :)**

**OC**

Yuki Sawada  
>Gender: female<br>Age: 14  
>Father: Tsunayoshi Sawada<br>Mother: Kyoko Sasagawa  
>Hair: shoulder length, brown<br>Eye colour: brown  
>Description: A really sportive girl unlike her father. She has more a boyly personality; hate skirts and dresses, likes to play boys' game, etc.( don't worry, she isn't bi)Her cousin is Yuu Sasagawa and her twin sister is kai<p>

Kai Sawada  
>Gender: female<br>Age: 14  
>Father: Tsunayoshi Sawada<br>Mother: Kyoko Sasagawa  
>Hair: long and brown<br>Eye colour: brown  
>Description: She is a little impatient and likes to rush things. Unlike her twin, she is girly. Her best friend is Cherry.<p>

Rose Gokudera  
>Gender: female<br>Age: 15  
>Father: Hayato Gokudera<br>Mother: Haru  
>Hair: very long, silver<br>Eye colour: black  
>Description: Just like her father, she is super intelligent. Koyuki and her are best friends. Unlike her best friend, she is really girly.<p>

Cherry Rokudo  
>Gender: female<br>Age: 14  
>Father: Mukuro Rokudo<br>Mother: Chrome Dokuro  
>Hair: pineapple haircut, blue<br>Eye colour: blue  
>Description: Unlike her mother, she isn't shy at all. Her parents taught her how to do illusions since she was four years old.<p>

Yuu Sasagawa  
>Gender: male<br>Age: 16  
>Father: Ryohei Sasagawa<br>Mother: Hana  
>Hair: black<br>Eye colour: black  
>Description: He looks like his father ( with black hair) and even has the same personality( he always says EXTREME and LOVES boxing)<p>

Taro Yamamoto  
>Gender: male<br>Age: 15  
>Father: Takeshi Yamamoto<br>Mother: Takeshi's wife :)  
>Hair: long for a boy, black<br>Eye colour: black  
>Description: He is a kendo freak. His father taught him all he knows about kendo. His personality is exactly the same as his father's; very optimist.<p>

Shiki Hibari  
>Gender: male<br>Age: 16  
>Father: Kyoya Hibari<br>Mother: Kyoya's wife :D  
>Hair: black<br>Eye colour: black  
>Description: He is exactly the same as his father but a LITTLE less cold; like to bite people to death with tonfas, discipline comity, likes Namimori.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**Tsuna pov**  
>" I think that it's time that we tell them"<br>"Are you sure judaime?"  
>" Yes. I can feel that it's time to tell them"<br>"As you wish. So we'll ask them to come here tomorrow after school."

**Yuki Pov**  
>This morning, before I went to school, dad told me to invite Rose and Cherry home. It's the first time that he tells me to invite them. Normally, Kai and I are the ones who ask him if we could invite friends at home. But today, dad wanted to see them.<br>"Yuki! Ohayo!" said Rose and soon as she saw me. "Why are you still wearing a boy uniform? You should wear a skirt sometime you know?"  
>" I hate skirts" I answered coldly.<br>" I know. Maybe I should tell your parents to hide your uniform so you can only borrow your sister's."  
>" If you do that, I'll go around school yelling that you are in love with Shiki-kun."<br>When I said that, Rose immediately shut up and became red like a tomato. Rose, Cherry, Kai, Yuu, Shiki, Taro and I are childhood friends. Our parents knew each other before we were born and Rose was in love with Shiki since we were young.

_Drinnng the bell rings  
><em>

"Let's go to class."

_In class_  
>"Hey! Yuki, Kai, I'm coming to your house today!" said Taro<br>"You too?" gasped Kai "Cherry and Rose are coming too."  
>"I bet dad invited you." I said<br>"Yup..." Taro didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because a pencil thrown by Dino-sensei hit his head.  
>"Taro-kun, do you have something you want to share with the class?"<br>"No" said Taro embarrassed.  
>Dino-sensei is our teacher. He is a very nice old friend of my father but is strict during classes. I remember that he often came to my house when I was young.<p>

_After school_

"Let's go" said Taro" I can't wait to eat the famous pie that your mom will make!"  
>"Hum? Mom's gonna make her apple pie?" said Kai<br>"Yes. She told it to me by phone."  
>"Just shut up hut up and hurry!" I yielded "Dad said to return home quick."<br>"Like always you really listen to your parents hum?" said Rose

It's true that I always do what my parents ask me to do. Unlike Kai who acts like a spoiled kid. That's why I'm dad's favorite.

I began to run while yelling back:  
>" The last one who arrives will have to do a dare!"<p>

Everyone began to run. It became like a ritual to us; when someone says that the last one who arrives will have to do a dare, no one complains. We don't know why but everyone just likes to participate in this game even if he often arrives last.

Like usual, I arrived home first, followed by Kai, Taro, Cherry and Rose.  
>"Rose, I dare you to enter my house without taking out your shoes!" said Kai<p>

Rose looked like she didn't really want to do it. I understand her, mom always make sure that we take off our shoe before entering the house. She can get really mad if you don't. Rose opened the door silently and went in. She did two steps before coming back to the entry.  
>"I did it" she said "you didn't precise how many steps I had to do so it counts!"<p>

Kai looked like she was unsatisfied and called our mom;  
>" Mom! Rose didn't take off her shoes and entered the house!"<p>

Crap, if mom knows it, Rose won't be allowed to have apple pie! But fortunately, dad said that mom wasn't home and he wanted us to go immediately to the living room. We went there and everyone was here. When I say everyone, it means; dad, Rose's father, Taro's father, Cherry's parents, Yuu-kun and his father and Shiki-kun and his father.  
>"Otoo-San, why is everyone here?" I asked<br>Dad gave me a very serious look and said;  
>"Come and sit, a very important meeting will take place."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Please review.<strong>

**If you have suggestions, feel free to tell me! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Sorry if you find it a little short. XP**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It is my first time seeing dad this serious. Normally, he is very joyful. We sat around the table like the others. In the first minutes, the atmosphere was so dense. No one was talking and all the adults looked so serious compared to the lost faces of the children. A few minutes later, Lambo came in and said;

"I'm sorry to be late."

Then, dad, Hayato, Lambo, Takeshi, Chrome, Kyoya and Ryohei took off their rings and gave it to us. Dad gave me his ring. Normally, he treasures it so much that he wouldn't even let mom touch it. Kai received the ring from Lambo. I never realized that their rings had the same design. Only mine was a little different; it was the only one that has a colour (blue).

"Yuki, Kai, Yuu, Rose, Cherry, Taro and Shiki…"said my dad. "We have a confession to make… We are actually in the Mafia."

_~ Silence ~_

"hahahahaha" Taro started to laugh. "That was a good joke!"

But as soon as his father glared at his, he shut up embarrassed.

"This is not a joke" said father. "We are the Vongola family, the most important family in the Mafia. I'm the 10th boss of the family and the others are my guardians."

"Ano… What do you mean by family?" I didn't understand a thing of what dad said.

"In the Mafia, there are groups that we call family."

"And what are guardians?" asked Rose.

"They are the ones who support the boss. There are six guardians. Each guardian has a different ring. Rose has the storm ring, Taro has the rain ring, Kai has the thunder ring, Cherry has the mist ring, Yuu has the sun ring, Shiki has the cloud ring and the boss, Yuki has the sky ring."

"EH? Why am I the Boss?"

"Because you have the potential to be a great leader."

_~ Silence ~_

No one made any sounds till we heard the entrance door open. Mom, Hana and Haru just entered. They walked in the living room and said;

"What is this atmosphere? Your silence is scary!"

"Mom!" said Kai. "Did you know that dad was in the Maf…."

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because dad covered her mouth with his hands and whispered;

"No she doesn't know and don't tell her. I don't want her to worry about this so keep it a secret please."

"What darling?" asked mom.

"Nothing!" said dad.

She doesn't look very convinced of the answer but didn't say anything else.

"We bought cakes!" said happily Haru.

"Eh? So we won't eat Kyoko's apple pie?" said Taro deceived.

"Sorry Taro, I didn't have the time to make it. Next time, I promise."

We ate the cakes and they went home. Kai and I went to our room and talked;

"Did you understand what dad said?" she asked me.

"A bit."

"What do we do if we don't want to be in the mafia?"

"I don't know, but I think that we don't have the choice. Did you ever see dad this serious?"

"No..." she admitted. "So what do we do?"

"I guess we'll have to accept our destiny…"

* * *

><p><strong>The second chapter is now finished. Thanks for those who reviewed.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter! enjoy!**

**SRY i forgot that Kyoko already know that Tsuna was in the Mafis so let's just pretend that she doesn't. XP**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I was sleeping comfortably when Kai woke me up.

"Wake up or we'll be late for school!" She said

"Dummy! I answered, still half asleep Today is Saturday! We don't have school!"

"Ah… sorry, I forgot."

I was now fully awake and did not want to sleep anymore. I changed and good thing I did. Two seconds after I finished changing, mom came in;

"Tsuna wants to talk to you two."

Kai and I went downstairs and saw dad in the entrance ready to leave.

"We're going out." He said

"Hum? But we haven't eaten breakfast yet." Complained Kai

"Take a toast and follow me."

Kai took a toast, put in in her mouth and took another one for me. But I refused it. I wasn't hungry. So Kai shrugged, put it back on the table and went out. Outside, Lambo was waiting for us.

"Kai, said dad, you're going to follow Lambo."

"Why?" She asked.

But dad didn't answer. He told me to follow him and walked away. I hesitated a few seconds before going after him. Something was odd about dad since yesterday. We walked for about half an hour and arrived at the bottom of a cliff.

"When I was your age, I climbed up this cliff." He said

"You're joking right? You told me that you were bad in sports!"

"Yea, but I climbed it with my dying will."

"Hum? I don't understand what you mean."

"You don't need to. I just want you to climb to the top. You are better in sports than I was so it should be easy for you to do it."

Why did dad wanted me to climb it? When I was young, I once climbed a tree and he got angry at me. The cliff was very high but it looked possible to climb. So I started to climb it. In the beginning, it was easy. I climbed it very fast. But after some time, I became very tired. I wanted to rest a bit but when I put my foot on one of the rocks, it fell. Fortunately, my hands were solidly grabbed to another rock. I put my foot on a solid rock and rested a bit. When I started to climb again, I forced myself to climb the few meters that separated me and the top. When I finally arrived at the top, I was exhausted. I looked down to see if dad was still down there. What I saw really surprized me; dad was climbing the cliff! But he had an orange fire on his head. He climbed it without even resting once. When he reached the top, I said to him;

"D…dad! Your hair's on fire!"

"I know. I'm on hyper mode." He said

I looked at him with a puzzled face but he ignored it.

"As I expected, he said after a moment, you were able to climb this cliff without my help. You're better than me at your age. Maybe…."

He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he started a new one;

"I want you to fight me."

Hum? Did he just say he wanted me to fight with him? But he always tells me to stop fighting when I start a fight with someone. Seriously, he really is odd today…

He didn't let me the time to say anything and ran toward me. When he tried to punch me, I barely had the time to evade it. Then, I saw that he was wearing gloves which were on fire. I was too concentrated on his hands and did not see that he was going to kick my stomach. Fortunately, I saw it just in time and managed to protect my stomach with my hands. Still, I got projected to 2 meters. Dad was stronger than I thought.

"You're good. But still not enough." said dad. "That's it for today. Let's go back."

* * *

><p><strong>please review because i just love em :D <strong>

**a big thank u for those who reviewed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. I had fun writing it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Kai POV**

When dad told me to follow Lambo, I didn't want to. How come sis gets to go with dad and I had to go with a stupid cow? And I especially hated when dad ignored me. When sis and dad left, Lambo left without even telling me. When I finally realized that he wasn't beside me, he was already a few meters far. I ran after him and finally catch up with his pace.

"Why'd you leave without telling me!" I said angrily

"Look. I don't really want to be your teacher but it just seems to be my duty." He said annoyed

"My teacher? What are you going to teach me? How to moo?"

He glared at me and walked away. I hate that kind of person but it seems like I have no other choice than to follow him. We walked I don't know how many hours (or minute) to finally reach a small river. Lambo-jerk took out a wooden book from his pocket and opened it. He took out a pair of white gloves and gave it to me. What he did that for? Does he think that giving me some ugly gloves can make me happy?

"Try them" he ordered me.

Who does he think he is to give me orders? I waited a few seconds but decided to put them on. Surprisingly, they fit me perfectly and I had to admit that they were not so ugly.

"They're for you, said Lambo-not-so-jerk-anymore, now, I will show you how to use them."

He put some horns which made him look more like a cow. Suddenly, his corns began to glow and electricity came out from it. Then, he ran toward me like a bull.

"W…wait! What are you doing?" I yelled scared

He didn't stop. He was still running toward me like a bull. Went he was about to hit me with his dangerous looking horns, I instinctively put my hand in front of me to protect myself. What happen next was absolutely amazing; my gloves sucked the electricity from his horns and began to glow.

"Put your gloves in the river" said Lambo.

Still surprized, I obeyed. When I put my hands in the river, electricity was floating on the river's surface and the river glowed for a few seconds. Speechless, I opened my mouth so big that a fly could have fly in without me noticing it.

"That is the power of your gloves; it sucks in electricity and you can project it. Take good care of them. Now, let me show you something even more amazing. Give me the ring that I gave you yesterday."

That was my ring. I didn't want to give it to him but I wanted to see what he wanted to show me. So I gave it to him. He put it on and a green flame just pop out of the ring! The flame disappeared, took the ring off and gave it back to me.

"How did you do that?" I gasped

"Keep your gloves on and put it on your index."

I obeyed.

"I'll put it easy for you to understand; you have to try to transfer your energy to the ring."

What did he mean by 'to put it easy for you to understand'? Did he mean that I am too stupid to understand what he wanted to say? Anyway, I tried to do what he said but nothing happen. I looked at him but he didn't budge an inch. I ABSOLUTELY wanted to light my ring so I tried again and again. Then, finally, after a million a tries, I did it! I managed to light my ring with a beautiful green flame. I was so glad!

**Yuki POV**

When dad and I returned home, Kai was already home. When she saw us, she ran toward us;

"Dad! Sis! Look! Lambo gave me this." she showed us a pair of gloves.

"Speaking of gloves" said dad "Yuki, this is for you." He gave a pair of blue gloves with an XI on it. It was really similar to his gloves.

When I looked at Kai, she was all grumpy. She was obviously jealous.

"Look!" she said "Lambo also though me how to do this." While she said this, green flames came out from her ring. It was really similar to the one that was on dad's head.

"So Lambo also taught this?" said dad impressed.

Kai looked at me with a superior look which made me a little jealous.

"Dad, can you teach me how to do it?"

"Well, you need resolve to light it…"

Before he finished his sentence, Kai cut him.

"What? But Lambo told me that I had to transfer my energy to the ring! He didn't say anything about resolve!"

"He probably said that so you could understand."

While they were disputing about this, I tried to light my ring. An orange flame popped out.

"Hey! Look! I did it on my first try!"

They looked at me. Dad had a very proud face while Kai was grumpy again.

"Everyone! Diner's ready!" called mom from the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I really want to know what people think about my story :)<strong>

**Kun-San: thanks I really appreciate it XP**

**RawR: thanks for telling me that I made an mistake :D**

**Maso-chan**** : I am not a beast. I just had some free time. That's all :)**

**xRuru**** : thanks for reviewing!**

**Magician Under the Moonlight**** : thanks for reviewing!**

**Princess Arcs Di Cielo**** : thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The fifth chapter is out!**

* * *

><p>Yuki POV<p>

Mom made curry and it smelled very good. Normally, I would dig in right away. But today I wasn't hungry. I knew Kai would love to have mine so I said;

"I'm not hungry. Kai can have my curry."

"Yay!" Kai said while taking my plate.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" asked mom. "Or is it my curry that tastes bad?"

"Don't worry mom, your carry is the best I've ever eaten. But I'm just not hungry today."

I went in my room and fell on my bed. I just had the weirdest day in my life. I almost fell asleep when the phone rang. Someone picked it up and it stopped ringing.

"Yuki! Rose's on the phone!" yelled my mom.

I picked up the phone that was in my room and said;

"Yes?"

"Yuki! You will never believe what happen to me!"

"What?"

"My dad taught me how to throw shurikens (ninja stars)!"

"Ah. Good for you…" I replied without enthusiasm. If I was less tired, I probably would say; 'Seriously? You're so lucky!'

"Are you okay? You seem tired. Were you seeping?" asked Rose.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm just tired. Dad made me climb a cliff."

"Oh! Then go rest bye!" she hanged up.

I looked at my ring, lighted it up and fell asleep. In the middle of the night, a sound woke me up. I looked around and saw something glowing. It was Kai's new gloves.

"Kai… what are you doing?"

"I made my gloves glow by sucking the electricity of my iPod."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'll try to transfer the electricity into my mp3."

"Just don't make it blast okay?" I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

When I finally fell back to sleep, a blasting sound woke me up.

"KAI! I told you not to make it blast!"

"It's not me! The sound came from outside!"

I looked at her and saw that her gloves were still glowing.

I rushed out of bed and looked outside. A car just blasted. Beside it, a red haired boy was standing there. Then, I saw dad rushing out of the house in pyjama. He ate something and a fire appeared on his head.

"Wow! How did he do that" gasped Kai

"I don't know."

The young boy and dad had a conversation that we couldn't hear and began to fight. We watched them until they went out of our field of view.

"Let's go see what happened." Said Kai while rushing outside.

I hesitated a moment then decided to follow her.

Tsuna POV

At midnight, a huge blasting sound woke me up. It came from outside. Still in pyjama, I rushed to see what happened. Outside, Koji, the Vermillion Family' eleventh boss stood beside a blasted car.

"Koji, what have you done? Why are you here?"

"The Vermillion family is going to take over the Vongola family. I have come to take your sky ring."

My ring? So he still don't that I have given it to Yuki. Suddenly, something flew at me with an incredible speed. Somehow, I managed to doge it. When I looked at Koji, I saw more of the thing that attacked me. It was a small metal ball wrapped in an orange fire. So he wrapped the balls with his ring flame so he could control them.

"So you use the 'weapon-wrapping' fighting style…" I said.

"Yes" he replied. "The box weapon era is finished. Only old guys like you use it now."

"I am not so old you know? I can use the 'weapon-wrapping' too"

I took out a small boomerang and said;

"I shall beat you with this."

* * *

><p><strong>Maso-chan: even if I go to a good school, I don't have a lot of homework. :)<strong>

**SoulSilver97: thanks for the review. I hope that I won't disappoint you. ^^**

**Cakefruit, Applelol and gyahaa: okay, I admit that it was a little unjust for Kai…**

**Manga-anime-n1-fan: I really appreciate the fact that you reviewed my story so please continue to review. :D**

**Takeshi Kan: I'll try to make the story more original.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for this very late update everyone. But you see, I had March break and I went skiing and thing like that. But now I'll try to update the fastest I can.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Tsuna POV**

"I shall beat you with this"

After I said this, I light up my ring (not the vongola ring but another one). I used my flame and wrapped the boomerang. It suddenly grew bigger; it grows depending on the quantity of flame that I use to wrap it.

"Why don't you use your vongola ring?" asked Koji

"I don't need it to beat you."

"Whatever" he said while throwing his metal balls at me.

I wrapped more flame around my boomerang and blocked the balls with it. Right after I blocked them, I threw my boomerang at Koji. He dodged it. Fortunately, he forgot that a boomerang could come back. So when it flew back, it hit Koji right on his head, which made him fall on the ground. After hitting Koji, it came back in my hand.

"Tch!" said Koji when he got up.

Suddenly, when I was about to throw the boomerang again, I heard Kai's voice. I turned around and saw Yuki and her standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"We want to ask the same question!" said Kai

"So they are the Vongola eleventh generation's guardians?" said Koji. He saw the sky and thunder ring on Yuki and Kai's finger. "Conquer the Vongola family will be much easier this way."

He lift his arm to make his metal balls come to us when suddenly, a whip hit his feet and made him fall.

**Yuki POV**

When we turned the corner and saw dad, he was fighting with the red haired boy.

"Dad!" yelled Kai

Dad turned around and asked; "What are you doing here?"

"We want to ask the same question!" said Kai

"So they are the Vongola eleventh generation's guardians?" said the red haired boy. "Conquer the Vongola family will be much easier this way."

When he said this, dad looked very angry.

Then, the red haired boy raised an arm. I wonder what that was for. Suddenly, a whip hit his feet and made him fall.

"Dino-sensei! Why are you here?" gasped Kai

"I'll tell you later" he replied

The red haired boy stood up, looked around and said;

"Tch even Dino is in this… I'll come back another time so don't you think that you won!" then he ran away.

"Go to sleep now" dad ordered Kai and I. "I'll explain everything to you tomorrow."

We were very tired so we went bad home to sleep without complaining.

The next morning, we woke up very late and when we when downstairs, all the Vongola tenth and eleventh guardians where there. Dino-sensei was there too.

"This is bad." Said dad. "Vermillion Family want to attack us. We have to train our next guardians."

* * *

><p><strong>Plz don't forget to review!<strong>

**Maso-chan: actually there are poor people at my school too.**

**Takeshi Kan: Why should I tell you my real name? Just call me what you usually call me.**

**Princess Arcs Di Cielo**** : the boomerang was the first weapon that came to my mind when i was trying to find one for Tsuna.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I said that I will update fast but look like I can't: too much homework… I'm so sad :'(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Yuki POV**

The next morning, we woke up very late and when we when downstairs, all the Vongola tenth and eleventh guardians where there. Dino-sensei was there too.

"This is bad." Said dad. "Vermillion Family want to attack us. We have to train our next guardians."

"So we have to train them so they will be as strong as us?" said Gokudera

"Stronger if possible"

"Ok. We got it judaime"

Then, everyone in the room got up and left. Only dad, Lambo and Dino-sensei stayed. Dad turned at us and said;

"Starting from today, you will have to train very hard. Yuki, Dino will train you."

Then he left the room too.

"Follow me" said Dino-sensei

I followed him and we went outside. After we walked a few minutes, I decided to ask where we were going.

"Dino-sensei, where are we going?"

"Cut the sensei part when we are out of school."

"Hum…ok"

"We are going to a secret training ground."

"Secret? Does it mean that I can't tell anyone where we are going?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

We walked a few minutes on the same street, and then turned left. After a while, we turned left again and went in one of the tall buildings in front of us. Inside, there was a big hall with an elevator at the back of the room. We went in the elevator and went to the third underground. When the elevator's door opened, there was another big hall with many doors. I followed Dino in one of those doors. Inside looked like a big gymnasium.

"Here we are" said Dino

I looked at him with a big 'WHAT?' on my face and he said;

"This is the secret training ground. Basil will train with you."

"Who's Basil?"

"Your dad's friend. Oh! Before I forget….. Here, this is for you."

He took out a candy box and a small boomerang from his pocket and gave it to me.

"What are those for?" I asked with a puzzled face.

"In the candy box, there are hyper dying will pills. The boomerang is your weapon."

"Hyper dying will pills? What's that?"

"You know when you fought your dad last time? He had an orange fire on his head right?"

I nodded.

"That means he was in hyper dying mode."

"But it doesn't answer my question!"

"Well… let's just say that it brings out your Vongola blood and makes you stronger."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"Just eat a pill and you'll understand."

I took one pill out of the candy box and ate it. Suddenly, an orange fire popped out on my head.

"You still have the gloves your dad gave you?" asked Dino

"Of course!"

"Put them and your Vongola ring on."

I obeyed. When I put my gloves on, they went on fire too but didn't burn.

"Light your ring and use the fire to wrap your boomerang."

I obeyed. As soon as I did it, the boomerang grew bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>manga-anime-n1-fan<strong>** : sorry I can't :(**

**Maso-chan: please can we stop talking (writing) about my private life? **

**Takeshi kan: thank you to the EXTREME! If you have questions, fell free to ask me. I'll answer them if I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok… I have nothing to say for this introduction…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Wow!" I gasped as the boomerang grew bigger

"So you have a boomerang too?" it came from someone behind me

I turned around and saw a tall, brown haired guy with a blue fire on his head.

"Hey Basil!" Dino said to that guy. Then, he said to me;

"He is the one you will train with. And please excuse me. I have things to do so I will come back in the afternoon."

So Dino left the room.

"Hi. I'm Basil. I'm very pleased to meet you Yuki-dono."

"Hum. Hi…"

"Do you want me to teach you how to throw a boomerang?"

"No thanks. I already know how."

"Then shall we fight? I will be very pleased."

"Ok"

"Then here I come."

Basil made his boomerang double its size and threw it to me. I made mine double its size to but didn't throw it. I used it to block my opener's attack. But thing didn't go as I thought it would. When his boomerang hit mine, I thought that it will fall on the floor but instead, it was still forcing on my weapon. I had no choice than dodge it. The boomerang flew back to his owner. Basil caught it and said to me;

"Yuki-dono, are you alright? Shall we stop?"

I shook my head and he nodded. Then he threw his boomerang at me again. This time, I didn't try to block his attack. Instead, I dodged it and ran toward Basil. Before his boomerang comes back at him, I wanted to attack him. Unfortunately, his boomerang came back faster then I fought and hit my head. That made me fall on the ground. Basil caught his weapon and came to see me with a worried face. When he was right next to me, I suddenly got up and punched him in his stomach. He immediately stepped back.

"So you are alright, Yuki-dono."

"Of course I am. It was just a little hit."

When he was about to come at me again, my stomach suddenly growled. I was so embarrassed. I didn't eat anything since I woke up and it was already one o'clock.

"We shall stop and eat." Said basil as the flame wrapping his boomerang and the one on his head disappeared.

"Ok" I put off my flames too.

"Yuki-dono, come with me."

He left the room and I ran after him. We walked a bit and arrived in a room which looked like the cafeteria.

"Here we are, said Basil, this is the cafeteria. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know… maybe a hamburger."

"Alright, I'll be right back please sit here." He showed me a table near the wall.

I when to the table and sat down. 5 minutes later, Basil came back with our lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Maso-chan: sory I can't go on facebook<strong>

**Takeshi kan: I'm co-writhing a story with YOU, I-D-I-O-T!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry for this very late update. But what do you want me to say? So here's the next generation chapter 9.**

**Btw, many people asked me to make longer chapters. But I'm very sorry that I can't. :(**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Today was a very sunny day. Shiki was sleeping on the roof of namimori middle, like his father used to do. Everything was just perfect until a member from the discipline comity came. He was in very bad shape. Someone beat him up. As soon as he entered the roof, he ran toward Shiki.

"Shiki-san! You have to with me!"

"Shut up, I want to sleep. I don't want to be involved in some herbivore fight."

"But the person's not a normal one. He had some weird flame. If you don't come, he might destroy the whole school!"

Shiki stood up as soon as he heard the flame part. Unlike his father, he is more concerned by the Mafioso family. It was the only interesting thing in his life. When he heard that the person used flame, he was sure he was a Mafioso, he was excited to finally get in a fight. So he jumped off the roof. A normal person would probably die. But Shiki knows what he was doing: not suicide. He did this many times, it was a shortcut.

When Shiki got in the front yard, many discipline comity members were on the floor.

"What a bunch of pathetic idiots."

"Hum? There was someone else?" said a 'boy'. His yellow hair covered his eyes so we couldn't be sure of his gender. On his finger, there is a purple ring. Purple flame wrapped his hands.

"Vermilion family, I suppose?" Said Shiki while taking out his tonfas.

"So you're Shiki, the vongola's cloud guardian?" the 'boy' said.

"Prepare to be bitten to death."

"I'm T." said the vermillion cloud guardian innocently.

"Like I care about names." Shiki lit his ring and wrapped his tonfas with a purple flame.

Shiki rushed on T and tries to hit him with his tonfas. T dodges all the attacks. Then, he punches Shiki in his stomach, which made him fly back a few meters. Blood flows out of the black haired boy. He wipes the blood and rush toward the yellow haired boy again.

"So you never learn…" Said T and prepared himself for another wave of tonfas hits.

But Shiki disappears in front of his eyes and reappears behind him. T tries to block the attack but he was too late. Shiki strikes before he turns around. This time, T flies backwards and hit the ground. Shiki rushes on him before he gets up and hit him again. He wanted to do another hit but someone with red hair stops him. The red haired boy wanted to punch Shiki on his face but he dodges it by jumping backwards. Now the newly appeared boy looks at the one on the ground and says:

"Tch! I told you not to imitate Toya and bring your weapon."

"I wanted to try fighting with my hands!" the blond boy says while getting up.

But as soon as his up, the red haired boy punches him in his stomach and made him faint. He puts the unconscious guy on his shoulder and walks away.

"You think you can just walk away like this? Don't make me laugh." Shouted Shiki.

The red boy turns away, lifts a hand and some small balls wrapped in orange flame flies toward Shiki. The young Vongola guardian blocks the balls with his tonfas. But when the metal balls falls on the ground, a white mist came out from it and covered the schoolyard. When the mist finally disappeared, the two boys from the vermillion family vanished.

"Cowards" thought Shiki. He walks away and gets back up on the roof and sleeps.

**Yuki POV**

When Basil got back with our lunch, Dino came back too.

"I have bad news" he says

**takeshi kan**** : You didn't need to write this in the reviews you know.**

**Maso-chan**** : I don't have enough time to write a long chapter.**

**Hahahahahaha : sorry but this is an ENGLISH fanfic**

**Frost190**** : like i said to Maso-chan, I don't really have time to write a long chapter because i write my chapters during lunchtimes at school. And we only have 1 hour. And thank you for the review. It's the first 'normal' review I had in some time. :)**


End file.
